Une potion pas si raté
by AgatheSnape
Summary: Que se passerait il si une simple petite potion avait le pouvoir de changer... Une vie?
1. Chapter 1

Severus était seul dans son bureau, comme la plupart du temps... Il s'occupait en préparant la potion de rajeunissement que lui avait demandé Dumbledore. Mais en pleine préparation, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Snape fut obligé d'aller ouvrir. A son plus grand déplaisir, l'individu n'était autre que Potter.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Mais professeur, vous m'avez donné une retenue se soir à 8h! Il est 8h donc je suis la. Répondit Harry.

Severus avoua qu'il avait complètement oublié cette retenue. En même temps, il lui en donnait tellement que de temps à autres il pouvait se permettre d'oublier...

-Oui bien sûr, mais j'ai tellement peu l'habitude de vous voir arriver à l'heure… Et bien rentré Potter, vous allez commencer immédiatement.

-Bien Professeur...

Mince que vais je bien pouvoir lui faire faire ! Pensait Severus. Bon il va m'aider à préparer la potion, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre face devant lui !

-Bien Potter, vous allez m'aider à préparer cette potion pour le directeur.

-Oui monsieur...

Severus et Harry continuèrent donc ensemble la préparation complexe de cette potion. Avec un peu de poudre de griffe de dragon, un foie de chauve-souris, quelque goutte de ceci, un pincée de cela, tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commette une grosse erreur : il versa accidentellement de la bile de tatou dans la potion, qui au lieu d'être rose pâle, se qui aurait du se passer à ce stade de la potion, devint orange.

-Potter ! Rugit Severus. Qu'avez vous ENCORE fait ?! Depuis six ans vous êtes toujours incapable de préparer une potion correctement ?!

-Je suis désolé professeur. J'ai n'ai pas fais exprès. Dit Harry effrayé.

-Sortez de mon bureau ! Immédiatement !

-Oui oui. Je suis désolé. Murmurait Harry en se faufilant en dehors du bureau.

Quant il eu fermé la porte, Le gryffondor entendit un bruit de verre brisé et se félicita de la rapidité à laquelle il était sortit de l'antre de Snape. Il retourna alors a son dortoir pour raconter a ses deux amis se qui s'était passé avec le vieux Rogue.

Raaah ! Fulminait Snape. Quel incapable, quant on pense que sa mère, elle, était un génie en potion... Lorsqu'il repensa à Lili, Le cœur de Severus se serra. Elle lui manquait tellement ! Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Severus se ressaisit et alla voir si on pouvait encore faire quelque chose de la potion. Après quelque sortilège de vérification, le maître eu la surprise que exceptée sa couleur, la potion correspondait tout à fait à un philtre de jouvence. Il décida alors de goûter la potion pour en vérifier les effets que son corps paraisse avoir quelques années de plus ou de moins, qui s'en soucierait... Il prit une petite louche de potion qu'il versa dans un verre. Il approcha le récipient de ces lèvres, gouta de la langue le liquide orangé et en bu une gorgée... Bizarrement, rien ne se passa et la fureur de Snape envers son élève augmenta de plus belle.

Énervé, il partit dans ses appartements et s'allongea sur son lit où il s'endormit presque immédiatement.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, Severus se réveilla de bonne heure et d'excellente humeur, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait une étrange sensation de fraicheur. Etant dimanche, il prit son temps pour déjeuner et partit s'habiller. Étrangement son pantalon et sa chemise était un peu trop grand pour lui. S'en souciant guère, il alla faire sa toilette. Mais quand il se plaça face au miroir, il vit un visage souriant qui le regardait. Severus poussa un cri et trébucha. Il se retourna mais ne vit personne il se releva et retourna vers le miroir. Et de nouveau il aperçut le reflet, mais cette fois il ne souriait plus, il paraissait plutôt inquiet. Le professeur comprit alors que le visage qui se reflétait était... le sien ! Il observa longuement ce nouveau visage ainsi que, comme il s'en aperçut très vite, ce nouveau corps.

La scène de la veille lui revint à l'esprit ces changements ne pouvaient n'être que l'œuvre de la potion d'hier. Horrifié, Severus voulut aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander conseil, il revêtit donc une vielle robe de sorcier qui lui allait mieux que ses habits habituels et fila prévenir le directeur.

Harry se promenait avec Ron et Hermione dans le château quand un très beau jeune homme qui paraissait avoir leur âge les percuta.

-Potter ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention !

- Euh excuse-moi... Et comment tu connais mon nom ?

Severus se rendit compte de sa gaffe juste à temps. Bien sur le trio ne pouvait pas le reconnaitre avec tous ses changements.

-Désolé... Tout le monde connait ton nom Harry ! Si tu te souviens tu as terrassé le seigneur des ténèbres !

-Ah oui... Toi par contre je ne t'ai jamais vu, Tu t'appelle comment ?

-Euh...Severus réfléchit rapidement à un mensonge qu'il pourrait leurs faires gobés. Ambroise, je m'appelle Ambroise Wood...

-Ok ! Moi c'est Ron, elle Hermione et lui tu sais déjà.

-Et ou allait tu que tu sois si pressé ? Lui demanda Hermione

-Je rendais visite à Dumbledore, il m'a convoqué et m'as dit de me dépêcher.

-Ah d'accord ! A une prochaine fois alors ! Prononça le trio en cœurs.

-Oui c'est sa tchao !

Et Severus fila aussi vite qu'il était arrivé pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

Ouf, je me suis débarrassé d'eux sans commettre de grosse faute ! Pensa Severus. Il se retrouva devant la gargouille de Dumbledore sans s'en apercevoir et prononça le mot de passe. Il grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon 3 par 3 et arriva enfin devant le directeur, essoufflé.

-Jeune homme, je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vous procuré mon mot de passe, mais j'aurais apprécié que vous frappiez avant d'entrer. Dit Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils derrière son livre.

-Mais professeur c'est très important ! C'est moi Severus !

Dumbledore leva les yeux de son bouquin et balbutia :

-Severus ? Mais...Que... Comment ?

-C'est une longue histoire monsieur et c'est la faute de Potter encore une fois !

-Bon Severus asseyez vous et racontez moi tout depuis le début.

Severus obéit et conta au directeur sa malheureuse aventure .


	3. Chapter 3

Dans la salle commune des gryffons, Harry et ses deux amis bavardaient tranquillement, parlant de tout et de rien. Et c'est tout naturellement que le sujet de la conversation dévia sur les cours, les professeurs et par conséquent sur l'affreux Snape ! Ah, sur celui-là, Harry et Ron en avait des choses à dire et même Hermione, malgré son admiration envers les professeurs, n'en pensait pas moins. Et après une longue discussion, le trio descendit dans la grande salle pour prendre leur dîner. Les plats étaient aussi succulents que d'habitude et Ron engouffra comme à son habitude une quantité phénoménale de nourriture. C'est repu et un peu endormis que les amis virent Dumbledore se lever pour prononcer un discours.

- Mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs et cher fantômes, Le professeur Rogue ayant eu quelques soucis, les cours de potions seront suspendus un certain temps en l'attente d'un remplaçant.

Quelques applaudissement et cris de bonheur résonnèrent dans la salle, la plupart venant de la table des Gryffondor. Tandis qu'a la table vert et argent, la nouvelle fut pris avec stupeur et étonnement.

Mais Dumbledore reprit la parole :

- J'ai aussi le plaisir de vous présenter un nouvel élève qui entre dans sa 6ième année, et qui vas continuer ses études à Poudlard, il s'appelle Ambroise Wood et j'espère que vous allez lui témoignez l'accueil qu'il mérite ! Il va se soir être repartit dans sa maison comme vous l'avez tous été au début de votre première année.

Snape, alias Ambroise resta immobile de stupeur puis s'avança vers le tabouret en lançant un regard noir au directeur, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas prévenu de ce petit évènement, pour lui il allait rester chez dans ses appartements personnels, en attendant de trouver un remède. Et de toute façon, la cérémonie n'était pas nécessaire, il serait à Serpentards comme il l'avait toujours été.

Mais soucieux de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, Rogue joua le jeu et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Hum je reconnais cet esprit, dit le choixpeau à son oreille, mais il a changé, et je ne suis pas sur que le laisser dans la même maison serait une très bonne idée, professeur Snape, que vous est-il arrivé ? Vous avez changé non seulement d'apparence mais aussi de personnalité, oh bien sur vous avez toujours l'esprit aussi froid qu'avant mais il a tellement changé que je crois que je vais vous envoyer à...

GRYFFONDOR !

Douche froide pour Severus, il allait se retrouver dans la maison de ses ennemis jurés...

Par contre la table rouge et or acclama ce nouvel et étrange étudient avec un enthousiasme débordant.

C'est toujours sous le choc, que Severus Franchit la porte de la salle commune des Gryffons, il remarqua à peine la fête qui s'était organisé en son honneur et ignora royalement les questions qui fusaient de tout part, de tous les élèves présents dans la tour.

Se fut un immense soulagement mais aussi une nouvelle consternation, quand Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean l'emmenèrent découvrir son lit qui avait été installé dans leurs dortoirs.

Severus les remercia à peine et ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin et s'étendit sur son lit. Il se laissa même allé à verser quelques larmes silencieuses sur son oreiller puis exténué s'endormit tout habillé.


	4. Chapter 4

-Hohé Ambroise, il est 7h, on est lundi matin et si tu ne veux pas rater de cours pour ton premier jour ici, tu ferais bien de te lever !

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux en se remémorant les évènements de la veille. Quand il fut tout à fait réveillé, il découvrit que celui qui l'avait réveillé n'était autre que Potter, vêtu simplement d'un caleçon noir. A cette vue, Snape rougit a vu d'œil et remarqua que le corps de Harry était plutôt bien formé et très musclé, surement les conséquences de sa pratique du Quidditch.

Rogue se leva de mauvaise grâce, lui qui avait l'habitude de commencer toutes ses journées à partir de 10h. Il fouilla dans la valise que Dumbledore avait mise à sa disposition, mais ne trouva pas d'habit qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Il se décida donc pour un pantalon noir et une jolie chemise bleu marine de laquelle il laissa ouvert les deux derniers boutons.

Il descendit ensuite prendre son petit déjeuner ou il essaya de s'isoler le plus possible du groupe compact de ses nouveau camarades.

Néanmoins, plusieurs filles, dont Lavande et Parvati, s'installèrent prés de lui et gloussaient dès qu'il émettait le moindre son. Ce dernier ne savait pas si elles se moquaient de lui ou qu'au contraire, elles l'admiraient... Il termina donc rapidement son bol de céréales et fila dans l'escalier de marbres pour rejoindre sa salle commune, mais soudain une voix l'interpella.

- Wood ! Il se retourna et aperçut le professeur McGonagall qui l'appelait.

- Oui professeur.

- Et bien Wood, si vous espérez réussir vos études ici, je vous conseil de venir chercher votre emploi du temps, sinon cela risquerait d'être assez compliqué.

Quoi ?! Il allait en plus devoir participer au cours comme n'importe quel élève ! Décidément Severus Haïssait de plus en plus ce maudit Potter !

- Oh, oui bien sur professeur, je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Ne vous en faites pas mon garçon ! Et hop le voila cet emploi du temps !

Snape détesta tout de suite la façon dont elle s'adressait à lui, on aurait dit qu'elle s'adressait à un gamin de 10ans alors qu'il avait déjà la carrure d'un homme de 17ans (et l'esprit d'un homme de 37ans) !

Il récupéra la feuille que lui tendait le professeur et se rendit à son premier cours de la journée : Sortilèges.

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick, qui s'occupait de se cours, leurs proposa d'apprendre le sortilège d'illusion, grâce au sort _Illudo _suivit de ce que l'on veut faire apparaitre à conditions de l'avoir déjà vu.

Severus, qui y arriva bien sur du premier coup, s'amusa beaucoup à regarder Hermione - à côté de laquelle il s'était installé – qui s'acharnait à essayer de faire apparaitre sa plume préférée elle était d'autant plus énervé qu'Ambroise la fixait en ricanant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa !

-Oh oh, Calmos Granger ! Je ne voulais pas te vexer !

- Et ben c'est raté ! Lui répond y t'elle.

- Bon, je suis désolé ! Ne t'énerve pas !

Hermione accepta ses excuses, en bougonnant, mais ravie qu'il les ait prononcées

Severus se promit d'avoir une longue discussion avec Dumbledore, parce que s'il commençait à devenir aimable avec Granger, il y avait vraiment un gros problème !


	5. Chapter 5

Si certains ont une critique méchante ou gentille à me donner sur ma fic, je suis preneuse de tout! :p N'ayez pas peur, je ne mord pas! .. Ou presque! 3:)

A la fin de la semaine, Severus rendit visite à Dumbledore. Il comptait avoir une discussion avec lui, car il était furieux que le directeur ne l'ai pas prévenu de ses plans, et ainsi ridiculisé devant toute l'école.

Il fut d'autant plus furieux, qu'en début de semaine, quand il était allé voir le directeur dans le but de régler ses comptes avec lui, il s'était aperçu que le mot de passe avait changé, et la gargouille n'avait pas voulu le laisser passer, malgré les protestations de Severus qui affirmait ne pas être qu'un simple étudiant. Il avait donc envoyé une lettre au directeur qui lui donna rendez-vous le vendredi soir après les cours.

Arrivé dans son bureau, Severus commença à vider tout son mécontentement sur Dumbledore.

-J'avais confiance en vous ‼ Et pourtant vous me traitez comme un moins que rien, comme l'un de ses élèves ! Vous auriez au moins pu me prévenir, me demander mon avis ! Je n'ai aucune envie de jouer les parfaits étudiants, et ce encore moins chez les gryffondors ! D'ailleurs je suis sur que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans cette répartition ! Expliquez-moi au moins ! Si vous avez un tant soit peu confiance en moi, expliquez moi la raison de tout ces évènements !

- Severus, calme-toi. Je vais t'expliquez. Mais reste tranquille.

- Je vais essayer !

- Pour commencer, tu comprends que je ne peux pas avoir de traitement de faveur envers un de mes élèves…

- Mais je ne suis pas un élève ! J'ai déjà fait toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, je n'ai aucune envie de recommencer !

- … Tu étais sensé te calmé, tiens prend donc un bonbon au citron !

- Excusez-moi, et non merci, je n'en veux pas.

- Tu as tord, ils sont excellent ! Bref, tu comprendras donc, que je dois te traiter comme tous les élèves, mais tu n'es pas n'importe quel élève, tu sais déjà la plupart des choses que les autres étudiants apprennent en cours. Donc, je ne pense pas que tu sois du même niveau qu'eux, mais j'ai trouvé que c'est un bon moyen d'occuper tes journées, plutôt que de les passées seuls dans tes appartements à te lamenter sur ton sort…

- Je ne me lamente pas !

- …Et que quelqu'un découvre par hasard se qu'il t'arrive. Mais avoue que si je t'avais prévenu, tu aurais refusé net de participer une nouvelle fois à la répartition. Et pour répondre à ta question, ce n'est pas grâce à moi que tu es tombé dans la maison de nos amis Gryffons. Mais je dois avouez que ça ne me surprend pas vraiment, tu es un des hommes les plus courageux que je connaisse Severus, tu mets ta vie en danger pour le compte du bien, et Gryffondor n'est-elle pas la maison du courage ?

- Mais professeur, avec Voldemort, comment vais-je pouvoir continuer ma mission ?

- C'est la que réside tout le problème, en attendant de trouver un remède contre les effets de cette potion de jouvence, je ne vois qu'un moyen de ne pas compromettre ta mission, mais je pense que cette solution ne vas pas te plaire…

- Quelle solution ?!

- Severus, je pense qu'il est temps que tu te réconcilie avec ton frère jumeau.


	6. Chapter 6

Laisser moi un petit mot, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous penser de mon histoire :p Merci

Severus était partagé, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait rompu les liens avec son frère, mais il souhaitait plus que tout réussir sa mission pour le bien pour enfin prouver au monde entier qu'il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été.

Très peu de personnes connaissaient le lien qui existait entre Severus et son frère Andrew. Et pourtant, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, l'un était seulement plus soigné dans son apparence que l'autre.

Severus se souvenait très bien de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Andrew.

_Severus et Andrew se disputait encore une fois, le second avait réussi à renvoyer la faute d'une de ses bêtises sur son jumeau. Tout le monde l'adorait tellement que de toute façon ses mensonges passait inaperçus._

_-J'en ai marre de toi ! Marre marre marre ! Tu as tout ! Tout toujours plus que moi ! Tu es plus beau, plus entouré, les gens ont tellement envie de te donner de l'amour qu'il ne reste plus rien pour moi, on se plaint que je sois renfrogné, mais a qui la faute ? A leur petit ange bien aimé ? Surement pas !_

_-Ahah Sevy tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?_

_-Tu n'es jamais sérieux, je ne peux jamais parler avec toi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pris une décision. J'ai 17ans maintenant, je suis majeur, je m'en vais !_

_-Eh pas si vite Sevy, calme toi ! Partir ? Mais partir pour aller ou ? Tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça, tu… tu… je te l'interdit !_

_-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, je pars un point c'est tout ! Tiens j'ai préparé une lettre pour les parents, tu peux au moins me rendre un dernier service et le leur donner ?_

_Sur ces mots Severus lança sa lettre à son frère, tourna sur lui-même et disparu en transplantant. Andrew resta bouche bée pendant quelques minutes en tenant la lettre de son jumeau à la main. Quelques mois après cet incident, Andrew quitta lui aussi la maison familiale pour partir s'installer en France ou il avait fait ses études._

Se souvenir était douloureux pour Severus, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider s'il pourrait se résigner à revoir son frère jumeau. Il était tellement obnubilé par cette question qu'il passa tout le week-end dans un endroit reculé du château ou personne ne vint le dérangé.

Le dimanche soir Severus se décida enfin, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre en danger tout le monde sorcier sous prétexte qu'il ne voulait pas se réconcilier avec son passé. Il avait pris sa décision, et pour être sur qu'il ne reviendrait pas dessus, il se mit en quête de trouver Dumbledore pour lui communiquer son choix.

Il trouva le directeur derrière son bureau en train de lire un livre « le citron malin : 30 utilisations du citron »

-Professeur ! Scanda Severus.

-Tu as pris ta décision Severus ?

-Oui… Je… J'accepte qu'Andrew me remplace…

-Parfait, car il est déjà là ! Approche Andrew !

C'est un Andrew vingt ans plus vieux que le souvenir de Severus qui sortit du fond de la pièce pour s'approcher des deux hommes.

-Salut Sevy !


	7. Chapter 7

Je voudrait dire un très grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire et qui m'ont envoyé de très sympathique reviews, ça m'a fait trèèèèèèèèèèèès plaisir! :D Ce chapitre est encore un peu cours, mais promis, à partir du dixième chapitre, ils seront plus long! ;) Bisouille

Severus se tourna, outré vers Dumbledore.

-Vous deviez attendre de connaître ma décision avant de le faire venir !

-Oh mais je n'ai pas trahi cet accord, si tu avais refusé je l'aurais renvoyé chez lui en m'excusant !

-…hmmm

-Bon, de toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant, et tu as accepté, la question ne se pose plus ! J'ai expliqué à Andrew ce qui s'était passé. Et il a généreusement accepté de continuer ta mission auprès de Voldemort, et comme je lui ai demandé de prendre ta relève sur tes cours de potions.

-Effectivement, je me suis moi aussi spécialisé dans les potions quand je suis parti en France après ton départ. Les interrompit Andrew.

Les trois hommes discutèrent ainsi pendant près d'une heure avant que Dumbledore ne leur donne congé. Ils sortirent donc et Severus se hâta dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son dortoir.

-Sev attend !

-Quoi ?!

-Sev, je tiens… Je veux m'excusez pour la peine que je t'ai infligé quand nous étions jeune, je… je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour toi, d'avoir privilégié ma stupide personne plutôt que de prendre du temps à passer avec toi ! J'ai été stupide, je le reconnais, et je voudrais que tu acceptes mes excuses…

-…Je… Andrew, j'ai… J'accepte tes excuses, mais le temps va être long avant que je te pardonne totalement…

-Je comprends tout à fait, et je te remercie p'tit frère !

-Encore plus longtemps si tu continues à m'appeler « p'tit frère » Je suis le plus vieux de nous deux même si je me retrouve coincé dans ce corps d'ado !

Les deux frères se quittèrent ainsi sur un éclat de rire. Car arrivé dans le hall, l'un se dirigea vers les cachots, et l'autre vers la tour des Gryffondor.

Cependant, dans son lit, Severus restait pensif, son jumeau avait-il vraiment changé ? Exténué, il décidé qu'il était trop tard pour penser à ça, et qu'il aurait tout son temps le lendemain. Severus, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, passa une nuit calme et reposante, jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle fois il soit réveillé par Potter.

-Hé ho la marmotte ! Je vais être obligé de venir te réveiller tous le lundi quand même ?!

Severus tout à fait réveillé pris son oreiller et le lança sur Harry qui s'éloigna en rigolant.

-Dépêche-toi Ambroise, je te promets d'essayer de retenir Ron, mais si tu ne viens pas rapidement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il reste encore beaucoup à manger !

Severus se leva, s'habilla et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la grande salle qui était bondée. A peine eut il commencé son déjeuner que Dumbledore se leva s'éclaircit la gorge, et se mit à parler : -Chers étudiants, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le professeur Rogue et de nouveau en état d'assurer ses cours, ils seront donc réintégrer à votre emploi du temps après les vacances !

Cette nouvelle fut acclamée par les cris de joies de la part des Serpentards, et de protestation venant de la plupart des autres maisons.

Harry se tourna vers Ambroise,

-Ah oui tu ne le connais pas encore toi, ce prof est vraiment horrible, et encore plus avec les Gryffondor ! Ces cours sont vraiment durs, et il ne nous aide pas le moins du monde !

Severus acquiesça, mais se renfrogna, vexé du commentaire du jeune homme.


	8. Chapter 8

Voili voilou! :p

Le temps passa ainsi, et ce furent les vacances de noël sans que Dumbledore ne trouve de remède à la potion de Severus. Ce dernier a alors continué à aller en cours et à faire diverses autres activités pour s'occuper l'esprit. Il fut tellement occupé, qu'il remarqua à peine le début des vacances, il s'en rendit compte le lendemain du début de ses vacances de noël.

Après sa toilette, Severus avait pris le temps de s'observer vraiment et il s'était aperçu avec fierté et satisfaction qu'il était plutôt beau. Il n'était pas encore un canon de beauté comme Drago Malfoy, mais il avait un visage bien formé, et des yeux magnifiques, des yeux dorés, qui lui donnait un regard pur et gentil, il avait caché cette facette de son visage grâce à des lentilles quand il était professeur pour que les élèves le prennent au sérieux. Il apprécia également de voir que ses cheveux d'un noir de jais n'étaient plus gras pour son plus grand bonheur. Le dernier changement qu'il remarqua dans son physique était son corps. Il avait retrouvé sa souplesse et ses muscles d'autrefois.

Severus était en train de regarder son corps sous toutes les coutures quand on frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Harry !

-Ambroise, il y a une sortie à pré-au-lard aujourd'hui, ça te dirait de venir avec nous ?

-Euh... Severus cherchait une excuse pour refuser, mais il n'en trouva pas. Eh bien oui, pourquoi pas ?

-Chouette, il y aura Ron et Hermione, on se retrouve devant l'entrée à 14heures ?

-D'accord, pas de problème !

-A tout à l'heure alors ! Dit Harry en refermant la porte.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui était bien passé par la tête pour qu'il accepte cette sortie ! Il allait être obligé de passer son après-midi avec le trio infernal !

Malgré tout, il fut à l'heure à l'entrée du château, contrairement aux trois autres qui arrivèrent avec 15 minutes de retard, ainsi qu'une quatrième personne : Ginny Weasley ! Décidément, cette sortie s'annonçait bien longue…

Après avoir fait un tour assez complet des échoppes du village, les 5 Gryffondors décidèrent d'aller boire une bièraubeurre au trois-balais pour se réchauffer un peu avant de retourner au château.

Après s'être installé à une table, les jeunes gens discutèrent en sirotant leurs bouteilles et le sujet de la conversation dévia sur le bal de noël qui devait avoir lieu la semaine qui suivait.

-Alors Harry, tu as trouvé une cavalière ? Lui demanda Ginny.

-Je ne lui ai pas encore demandée, mais je comptais y aller avec Cho, il me semble qu'elle est encore libre… Et toi Gin' ?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas encore trouvé… D'ailleurs Ambroise, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ? Si tu es encore libre bien sûr ! Histoire de ne pas se retrouver seuls les deux.

Severus ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question, il détestait les fêtes, et se retirait toujours dans ses appartements une fois les premières notes de musiques jouées. Il ne pouvait décemment pas aller à ce bal, et encore moins avec une Weasley !

Il ouvrit alors la bouche voulant refuser poliment l'invitation de Ginny, mais contre sa volonté ce furent ces paroles qui sortirent de sa bouche :

-Oui d'accord !

-Parfait, alors nous irons ensemble ! Conclut Ginny.


	9. Chapter 9

A leurs retours au château, les filles avaient déjà trouvé la tenue du bal qui se tiendra dans 1 semaine. Hermione s'était décidée pour une adorable petite robe noire sage qui, l'espérait-elle, plairait à Ron, avec qui elle souhaitait conclure lors de la soirée. Ginny quant à elle avait littéralement craquée pour une magnifique robe-bustier verte qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, et avait un généreux décolleté qui laissait voir un assez bon aperçu de ses nouvelles formes harmonieuses. Si elle avait choisi cette robe, ce n'était pas pour plaire à son cavalier, elle avait demandée à Ambroise de l'accompagner pour pouvoir dire non à tous ses prétendants avec qui elle n'aurait jamais pu avoir une relation vu que son cœur battait pour un tout autre qu'eux. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance avec lui, mais tentait le tout pour le tout en essayant quand même de lui plaire. Et c'est pour quoi elle avait choisi une robe verte, pour lui rappeler la couleur de sa maison. Mais elle savait aussi que s'il la remarquait, elle ne serait qu'un nom sur la liste déjà bien trop longue du préfet des serpentards, ce qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas, elle serait la dernière ou elle ne serait rien.

Elle aurait bien aimée pouvoir l'oublier, et tomber amoureuse d'Ambroise qui était lui aussi très beau, mais dès qu'elle tentait de l'effacer, son cœur l'en empêchait.

Ambroise quant à lui n'en revenait toujours pas de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements de l'après-midi. Il avait accepté d'aller à un bal ! Alors qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible de son vivant. Et d'abord comment ça se passait un bal ? Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à l'un de ceux-là avec une jeune fille ! Comment devrait-il s'habiller ? Devait-il arriver en avance ou en retard histoire de se faire désirer ? Ouhla, pas si vite ! Il se mettait à penser comme l'ado qu'il n'avait jamais été ! C'en était trop ! Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remède à son problème ? Tout ça n'était encore que la faute de Potter ! James avait dû se réincarner dans son fils pour pouvoir continuer à persécuter Severus comme il le faisait déjà de son vivant... Il allait encore devoir parler à Dumbledore de tout ça…

Harry dès son retour au château se mit en quête de Cho, il espérait qu'en s'y prenant tôt elle serait libre pour venir avec lui… Il l'a trouva à la bibliothèque en train de discuter avec son groupe d'amies qui gloussèrent quand elles aperçurent Harry.

-Cho… Je peux te parler s'il te plait ?

-Mais bien sûr Harry ! Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe et Harry demanda avec assurance :

-Ça te dirait de venir au bal de noël avec moi ?

- Oh, oui bien sûr ! répondit Cho en rougissant, tu t'y ai pris plus tôt cette année dis donc !

-J'avais peur que tu sois de nouveau prise, avec tous les garçons qui te tournent autour !

Cho rougit de plus belle, décidément, Harry savait de mieux en mieux s'y prendre avec les femmes… Et ils se quittèrent ainsi, heureux tous les deux de pouvoir passer cette soirée ensemble. Les 5 Gryffondors avait désormais chacun une cavalière ou cavalier. Hermione et Ron – Harry et Cho – Ginny et Ambroise.


	10. Chapter 10

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, ça m'encouragera à en écrire des long plus souvent! ;) Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et aiment mon histoire, coeur sur vous! :D

Le soir du bal, tout le monde s'était habillé élégamment. Ron qui ne cessait d'admirer sa cavalière était vêtu d'un ravissant costar noir. A l'instar d'Harry qui accompagnait une Cho qui avait revêtue une superbe robe rose qui lui valait de nombreux coups d'œil des autres garçons. Dean venait avec Lavande, et Seamus avec Parvati. Neville était bien évidemment avec Luna, depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ses deux la ne se quittait plus ! On aperçu également Drago furieux avec accroché à son bras, une Pansy au comble du bonheur qui ne semblait pas voir que son cavalier aurait préféré venir avec n'importe quel autre fille qu'avec elle. Ses deux gardes du corps, Crabbe et Goyle était quant à eux venus seuls.

Occupé à regarder tous ses couples, Severus ne remarqua pas tout de suite que sa cavalière était arrivée.

-Ambroise ?

Ce dernier se retourna ainsi que toute l'assemblée présente devant les portes de la grande salle. Et la, il y eu un grand « Whoua ! » Silencieux. La jeune fille qui descendait des escaliers était vraiment superbe, il formait un très beau couple, Ginny avec sa robe verte et Ambroise avec son costume gris perle qui lui allait à ravir. Personne ne pouvait contredire que la jeune femme était très belle. A part quelques jalouses, tout le monde la trouvait sublime. Même Drago Malfoy resta bouche bée jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qui était sa cavalière à lui.

Puis le professeur McGonagall, accompagné de quelques autres professeurs, fasse son apparition et ouvre les portes de la salle.

-Que le bal commence !

Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et ils envahirent la salle qui avait été décoré spécialement pour l'occasion. Le ciel magique était magnifique comme a son habitude, mais de multiples autres décorations étaient présentes, parmi lesquels il se trouvait des énormes sapins amenés pas Hagrid, des sculptures de glace qui ne fondait pas, une neige magique qui recouvrait tout sans fondre et sans glisser. Les 4 grandes tables avaient été déplacées et de multiples petites tables avaient été installées pour laisser plus d'intimité aux couples.

Tout le monde professeur et élèves se répartirent par groupe dans la salle pour commencer le repas. Puis le repas terminé, Dumbledore pris la parole et annonça :

-Chers vous tous, je voudrais commencer par remercier les elfes de maison qui se sont surpassés pour préparer le repas de se soir, et je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée en compagnie d'un groupe que la plupart d'entre vous connaissent ! Chers amis, faites place au _bizarr' sister_ !

Cette proclamation fut accueilli par les cris de joies de tous les élèves, tandis qu'apparaissaient sur une estrade le groupe attendu qui commença à jouer sa célèbre chanson « Can you dance like a Hippogriffe »

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse pour bouger leur corps aux rythmes des morceaux.

Ginny ne cessait de jeter des regards à Drago, elle remarqua que ce dernier n'avait accordé qu'une dance à sa cavalière puis changeait a présent de cavalière à chaque morceau. Jalouse, Ginny n'était pas d'humeur a dansé, ce qui ne fut pas pour déplaire à Severus qui doutait fort de ses talents en cette matière.

A un moment avancé de la soirée, les _bizarr' sister_ commencèrent à jouer quelques slows pour le plus grand plaisir de tous les couples. A la fin du premier morceau, on vit Ron et Hermione se diriger dans un coin de la salle en s'embrassant, entre ces deux là, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de très fort, et ils s'étaient enfin trouvés.

Pour Harry, la soirée ne s'était pas très bien passée. Cho n'avait pas beaucoup de conversation et passait son temps à rougir quand Harry prenait la parole. De plus Roger Davies ne cessait de lui jeter des regards et lui demandait sans cesse de danser avec elle. Étrangement, ce ne fut pas ça qui dérangea le plus Harry, mais plutôt le fait que finalement Cho était comme toute ses filles, un peu gourde et dirigée par ses hormones. Harry se dit que finalement, il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de Cho. Tant pis il aurait au moins essayé. Une soirée de perdue ce n'était pas grand-chose !

Du côté de Drago, tout se passait plutôt bien, il avait pu se débarrasser rapidement de Pansy et ainsi ne pas rater complètement cette fête. Il avait dansé avec plus d'une dizaine de fille dans toute la soirée, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'elles pensaient quand il les laissait tomber à la fin d'une dance. Cependant il en pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser ce Wood, il avait la plus belle fille de la soirée comme cavalière, et il ne la faisait même pas danser, quel manque de savoir faire ! Il décida alors de demander à Ginny de faire un slow avec lui. Quitte à se prendre un râteau, on ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de ne pas avoir essayé.

Il se dirigea vers la table ou elle était installée avec ses amies.

-Ginny ? Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

Ginny étonné de cette demande réfléchit quelques instants avant d'accepter.

Les deux jeunes gens regardèrent amusés le regard outré de Ron qui s'apprêtait à répliquer à Malfoy qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir, mais Hermione lui écrasa le pied pour l'en empêcher. Ginny lui avait avoué qu'elle en pinçait pour Drago.

Ils partirent donc sur la piste, et commencèrent à danser.

-Tu es superbe tu sais ! Cette robe te va à ravir.

- Je peux en dire de même pour toi, mais tu sais déjà que tu es beau ! Tu en as profité toute la soirée !

-Quand on à du charme, pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ?

-Et en plus tu es modeste !

Drago laissa échapper un petit rire, ils dansèrent en parlant pendant presque trois danses ! Le record de Drago à cette soirée. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Drago laisse échapper la phrase en trop

-Tu es la seule digne de finir de finir dans mon lit se soir !

Malheureusement pour lui, Ginny ne prit pas cette phrase pour un compliment et laissa un plan son cavalier en retournant vers ses amis.

Hermione la pris un peu à part pour lui demander comment ça s'était passé.

-Malfoy est Malfoy, on ne le changera jamais !

-N'y pense plus ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ron arriva accompagné d'Ambroise, Neville, Luna et d'Harry, et enlaça sa petite amie.

-Vous venez avec nous les filles, on va finir la fête à Pré-au-Lard ?

Les deux filles acceptèrent et le petit groupe quitta la salle ou il ne restait presque plus personne et se dirigea vers le passage secret qui se trouvait derrière un miroir du quatrième étage qui avait été rénové par les soins d'Hermione et qui menait dans l'arrière cours de chez Zonko.

Severus pris congé des Gryffondors devant le passage en prétextant la fatigue.

Il estimait avoir déjà eu sa dose de Gryffondors pour aujourd'hui.

Les autres protestèrent mais le laissèrent quand même retourner à leur dortoir. Puis ils se faufilèrent dans le passage en souhaitant une bonne nui à leur ami.


End file.
